The Dragon Games
The Dragon Games are a major event in Mystic Forest Fighters. History One millennium prior to Mystic Forest Fighters, dragons roamed the world and caused havoc. When the denizens were smitten with terror, a man from Realgon named Adolphus set up a prison intent on securing the dragons to keep them from terrorizing the planet. Upon forging a key, he went to Saratis, the founder of Enchino, to enchant it with the capabilities of securing the dragons' power. The two men enchanted the prison and locked all dragons inside. However, the prison's power was weak. It fed off the power of magic, which gave it the strength to keep the dragons at bay. As such, the Dragon Games were formed by Adolphus in the Center of the Planet. The best magic users in The Unknown Side of the world came together to contribute their magic in order to select two representatives from each enchanted location in the Unknown Side. To determine which of the seven teams was worthy enough to hold the key, they would partake in a series of games to prove their strength. The winners would protect the key for the rest of their lives, even after death, of which their skin would be shed and they would continue to protect the key as spirits. Realgon emerged victorious in the first game, with Adventus and Zerk winning. Five-hundred years later, the prison's power diminished. Adolphus had died by then, so his descendant was left in charge of holding the games. Once again, Realgon claimed victory with Gorge and Herb. The spirits of Adventus and Zerk passed the key down to the winners and crossed over. Gorge and Herb held the key for the next five-hundred years, until it's power diminished once again. Adolphus' next descendant in line was then put in charge of hosting the next Dragon Games, Lucille the Werewolf. However, Herb fiddled with the magic in order to select his minions Mince and Tacktack to represent Realgon. They played dirty, but a wizard from Enchino named Saad also rigged the magic to select representatives from the Overland, Luke the Werewolf and Noah the Chameleon. Luke and Noah managed to win, becoming the next holders of the Dragon Key. Herb refused to give it up, unleashing the dragons on the world. Thanks to Luke, Noah, and their friends; Herb was vanquished and the dragons were concealed once again. Mystic Forest Fighters 500 In Mystic Forest Fighters 500, the host spot was left open due to Lucille's untimely death prior to the games. As such, the embodied magic selected a new host. Making use of his self-imposed curse, werefox Travis Sier was put in charge of the fourth Dragon Games, which he proceeded to rig against the Realgon participants Lucy and Quion, for Lucy was Luke's daughter (Luke had been crowned king of the Unknown Side, and Travis planned an assassination). The games were won by the Mists of Sargoga representatives Cut and Lut, but Lucy exposed Travis' unfair hosting and sentenced him to death. Managing to avoid execution, Travis took Lucy's girlfriend hostage and wreaked havoc on the Unknown Side when Quion betrayed Lucy to give his own blood as a sample for Travis to make an army of goblins. With help from her friends, Lucy killed Quion, Cut, Lut, and eventually Travis himself. Using her own magic, Lucy permanently sealed the dragons and left no need for a fifth Dragon Games. Luke, despite his traditional views, agreed to change with the times and declared an end to the protection of the Dragon Key, displaying it in a Realgon museum. Participating Locations *Chinco - The sky land of winged beings. *Euland - The land of humans and animals. *Enchino - The forest of humans and animals. *Gnitshak - The land of vampires. *Mists of Sargoga - The mists of orcs and trolls. *Northern Yonland - The land of elves. *Overland - The other side of the world. Partook in the third games only. *Realgon - The land of goblins and home to the dragon prison. Hosts *Adolphus (first games) *Unknown (second games) *Lucille the Werewolf (third games) *Travis Sier (possibly fourth games) Known Partipants *Adventus & Zerk (Realgon; winners of the first games) *Angelina & Marsha (Gnitshak; third games) *Frank & Trev (Euland; third games) *Gorge & Herb (Realgon; winners of the second games) *Grogg & Org (Mists of Sargoga; third games) *Joey & Winslow (Enchino; third games) *Jupiter & Saturn (Northern Yonland; third games) *Luke & Noah (Overland; third games) *Mince & Tacktack (Realgon; third games) *Rando & Red (Chinco; third games) Possible Participants *Arnold & Scot (Enchino; fourth games) *Beav & Indigo (Euland; fourth games) *Cut & Lut (Mists of Sargoga; fourth games) *Fiona & Rachel (Chinco; fourth games) *Lucy & Quion (Realgon; fourth games) *Terrance & Zeke (Northern Yonland; fourth games) *Walter & Samantha (Gnitshak; fourth games) Trivia *The games may be inspired from the show The Amazing Race, in which teams of two compete to win a prize. *It is up for debate as to whether or not the events of Mystic Forest Fighters 500 are canon, therefore it is unknown if the events of the fourth games actually happened. Category:Events